elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jornibret's Last Dance
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = Light Armor |oblivion/weight = 1 |oblivion/value = 25 |oblivion/id = |morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/skill = Light Armor |morrowind/weight = 4 |morrowind/value = 300 |morrowind/id = bookskill_light_armor3 |online/lead = 1 |online/skill = Light Armor |online/weight = N/A |online/value = |online/id = }} Summary Effects *Permanently increases Light Armor (Morrowind) *Permanently increases Light Armor (Oblivion) *Permanently increases Light Armor (Skyrim) *Permanently increases Light Armor (Online) Locations Morrowind *Bal Ur, Shrine (on the body of Barri) *Skaal Village, Snedbrir the Smith *Vivec, Curio Manor *Vivec, St. Olms Upper North-Two Oblivion *In Bleak Flats Cave, on a wooden table in the southern area of the cave (near Erthor during the "Skingrad Recommendation" .Mages Guild quest) *On Erthor's person after quest is finished (in the Mages Guild if he catches you trying to take it in his cave. Skyrim *Autumnwatch Tower, on the top of the second tower that does not contain the Thu-um shout Marked for Death on a wooden container. *Korvanjund, clenched by a corpse, near the room containing the Jagged Crown. *Fort Neugrad in the library on a table. *Soljund's Sinkhole, on a table to the left of the entrance. *Southeast of Honeystrand Cave near the road between some stone pillars. Online *Bookshelves *A non-bookshelf copy can be located in the Mages Guildhall in Daggerfall. Contents Women's Verse 1: :Every winter season :Except for the reason :Of one war or another :(Really quite a bother), :The Queen of Rimmen and her consort :Request their vassals come and cavort. :On each and every ball, :The first man at the hall :Is Lord Ogin Jornibret of Gaer :The Curse of all the Maidens Fair. Women's Refrain: :Oh, dear ladies, beware. :Dearest, dearest ladies, take care. :Though he's a very handsome man, :If you dare to take his handsome hand, :The nastly little spell will be cast :And your first dance with him will be the last. Men's Verse I: :At this social event :Everyone who went :knew the bowes and stances :And steps to all the dances. :The Queen of Rimmen and her consort :Would order a trumpet's wild report, :And there could be no indecision. :As he revelers took position. :The First dance only ladies, separate :Away from such men as Lord Jornibret. Men's Refrain: :Oh, dear fellows, explain. :Brothers, can you help make it plain: :The man's been doing this for years, :Leaving maidens fair in tears :Before the final tune's been blast. :And her first dance with him will be the last. Women's Verse II: :Lord Ogin Jornibret of Gaer :Watched the ladies dance on air :The loveliest in the realm. :A fellow in a sic ursine-hide helm :Said, "The Queen of Rimmen and her consort :Have put together quite a sport. :Which lady fair do you prefer?" :Lord Jornibret pointed, "Her. :See that bosom, bob and weave. :Well-suited for me to love and leave." Women's Refrain: Men's Verse II: :The man in the mask of a bear :had left the Lord of Gaer :Before the ladies' dance was ending. :Then a trumpet sounded, portending :That the Queen of Rimmen and her consort :Called for the men to come to court. :Disdainful, passing over all the rest, :Ogin approached she of bobbing breast. :She was rejected, saved a life of woe, :For a new maiden as fair as snow. Men's Refrain: Women's Verse III: :At the first note of the band, :The beauty took Ogin's hand. :She complimented his stately carriage :Dancing to the tune about the marriage :Of the Queen of Rimmen and her consort. :It is very difficult indeed to comport :With grace, neither falling nor flailing, :Wearing ornate hide and leather mailing :Dancing light as the sweetest of dreams :Without a single squeak of the seams. Women's Refrain: Men's Verse III: :The rhythms rose and fell :No one dancing could excel :With masculine grace and syncopation, :Lord Jornibret even drew admiration :From the Queen of Rimmen and her consort. :Like a beauteous vessel pulling into port, :He silently slid, belying the leather's weight. :She whispered girlishly, "The hour is late, :But I've never seen such grace in hide armor." :It 'twas a pity he knew he had to harm her. Men's Refrain: Women's Verse IV: :The tune beat was furious :He began to be curious :Where had the maiden been sequest'ed. :"Before this dance was requested :By the consort and his Queen of Rimmen :I didn't see you dance with the women." :"My dress was torn as I came to the dance," :She said smiling in a voice deep as a man's, :"My maids worked quickly to repair, :While I wore a suit of hide, a helm of a bear." Women's Refrain: Gallery Jornibret's Last Dance 1 of 6.png|Jornibret's Last Dance, as seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Jornibret's Last Dance 2 of 6.png|Jornibret's Last Dance, as seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Jornibret's Last Dance 3 of 6.png|Jornibret's Last Dance, as seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Jornibret's Last Dance 4 of 6.png|Jornibret's Last Dance, as seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Jornibret's Last Dance 5 of 6.png|Jornibret's Last Dance, as seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Jornibret's Last Dance 6 of 6.png|Jornibret's Last Dance, as seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Appearances * * * * de:Jornibrets letzter Tanz es:Último baile de Jornibret fr:La dernière danse de Jornibret ru:Последний танец Джорнибрета Category:Morrowind: Skill Books Category:Oblivion: Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Songs Category:Online: Skill Books Category:Online: Glenumbra Books